Maybe Tomorrow
by robliz
Summary: Connie find love where she least expects it.
1. Chapter 1

Connie sat in her office with tears running down her face. For the fist time in her life she felt completely alone. There was no one left to care for her, to take her home and to love her.

She had finally done what she a threatened to do for years; she had walked out on Michael. It was just too much to bear. She knew he'd had flings before now. And she knew that she hadn't exactly been faithful. But there was something about walking in on your husband kissing one of your staff that was too much. And there was the way he'd betrayed her, forced her to leave her job, knowing how much she adored working at Holby. So, about an hour ago she had packed a bag and walked out of the house, leaving Michael a note to say she wasn't coming back. And then she'd come her, not knowing where else to go or what else to do. She wanted to talk to someone, wanted someone to reassure her that she had done the right thing and to tell her that everything was going to be fine. There was no one though. No one would want to comfort Connie Beauchamp, Ice Queen. She never showed anyone any compassion so why should they want to help her now.

Resigned to spending the rest of her life alone, Connie brushed away her tears and fetched the blanket from the cupboard. She kicked off her shoes and curled up and the sofa, pulling the blanket right up to her chin.

"Maybe tomorrow", she though as she fell into a fitful sleep. "Maybe tomorrow things will be a little better."


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken the next morning by someone knocking on her door. Hurriedly she stuffed the blanket out of sight under her desk and tried to straighten out her clothes. 

"Come in."

Ric pushed the door open to find Connie stood in the middle of the office. Her clothes were crumpled and he was sure she had worn the same blouse yesterday. Her makeup was smudged with black streaks of mascara all over her face.

"Connie."

"Yes? What do you want?"

She tried desperately to act professionally even though she knew she looked a state. It was difficult for her not to break down in tears though. Now it was morning everything seemed different. She wasn't sure Michael had done anything wrong at all, not enough to force her to leave him anyway.

"Connie, what's happened?"

"Nothing. Was there anything you needed?"

"Connie, it looks like you slept here, are you sure nothing's happened?"

"Nothing at all. Now why did you come in?"

Ric could tell that it wasn't nothing. He was sure that Connie had had been crying. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. If she wouldn't tell him what the problem was though, he could do nothing to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Connie had got rid of Ric she tidied herself up and tried to get on with the day like normal. She only saw Michael once when he walked past her in the corridor. She called out to him but he completely ignored. Tears welled up inside her as she ran for her office. The truth was Connie really loved Michael. Their marriage had never been conventional but they had loved each other deeply, or so Connie had thought. She had convinced herself that if she just apologised to Michael about yesterday evening then it would be forgotten and things would go back to normal. But the blunt refusal to acknowledge that she existed brought that dream crashing down. Michael didn't love her, possibly never had done. The hopelessness of her situation hit her again. Where was she going to stay tonight? She couldn't go back home, that was clear. She had no family nearby and no friends whatsoever. To add to this she'd managed to leave her purse at home. She could go home now, while Michael was at the hospital, get the purse and book into a hotel. That was the only thing she could do, besides spending another night on the sofa in her office. 


	4. Chapter 4

Connie stood outside her house with a brick in her hand debating whether to throw it or not. She looked at the house where she and Michael had spent most of their fifteen years of marriage and just felt hatred. When she had come to pick up her purse she had discovered a row of bin bags, each one full of her belongings, her clothes, her make up, her photos. Rooting through one she had found her purse. Gingerly she had opened it, hoping against hope that he had not done what she would have done. But he had. All her cards had been cut in half, the money taken and just a not left. A note from Michael telling her that the bank account had been emptied. Filled with hatred and loathing Connie had picked up the nearest heavy object.

Suddenly her pager beeped. Distracted for a moment Connie dropped the brick. Checking her pager, she saw that she was needed in theatre. Quickly she threw all the bags into the back of her car and set off back towards the hospital.

The operation took Connie's mind off her predicament and she emerged from theatre almost happy. This happiness didn't last long though. As she walked back onto the ward she was confronted with Michael and Chrissie. Their hands were entwined across the nurses' station and they were deep in conversation. Immediately she turned to go but a hand reached out and touched her arm. Connie looked up at the person whom it belonged to.

"Tricia!"

"You alright Connie?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't bother with the act Connie; it's obvious that you're upset. I know I would be."

She glanced over at Chrissie and Michael who were now kissing.

"He's asked her to move in, did you know that?"

The look on Connie's face told Tricia everything.

"Where are you staying? I'm assuming you've moved out."

"I didn't so much move out, I was thrown out. And as for where I'm staying, to be honest I've absolutely no idea."

Connie blushed. She hadn't meant to reveal so much, particularly to Chrissie's mother. It was just the sight of them, together, made her forget to put up her front.

"Oh Connie I didn't realise."

"It's okay. It isn't widely known."

"You'll need somewhere to stay though. I'll keep an eye out for places."

"Thanks but I doubt there will be any suitable since I am now penniless."

"Don't worry. I'll find you somewhere."

Tricia reached out and squeezed Connie's hand.

"You'll be fine. You're stronger than both of them."


End file.
